The 61st Hunger Games
by DestroyerOverlord
Summary: This is my first Fanfiction so please do not expect the greatest things from it. I am a passionate hunger games fan and so I will thoroughly enjoy writing this. I will try and update as much as possible so you can expect the next chapter to be coming soon. This is not an SYOT but I will make an SYOT after finishing this. I assure you that there will be plot twists in this story.
1. Chapter 1 - Pre Reapings

**Pre Reapings**

 **Raymond Thatcher (18) - District 1**

I look out at the morning sun, the beginnings of a new day unraveling itself before me. It's that time of the year. The 61st Hunger Games is finally upon me. I will vow to be the best in the academy so I can go into it.

"30 more!" The academy head watches over me as my instructor belts out commands that I systematically follow. Push ups, Sit ups, whatever it is, I will complete it with 100% effort and enthusiasm. I know that this is what I need to do to be Head Student in the academy. Today is my day to shine. Today, I'm gonna go into the Hunger Games.

 **Laura Mersic (14) - District 5**

I nervously braid up my hair into pigtails. 3 hours till the reaping. I hope it will go fast. The prospect of me getting picked is not really bugging me. I know that this year will be the same as last and I will be at school doing regular work soon enough. I just hope that whoever does get picked, dies in a nice way. Although that's a privilege few tributes ever get.

I grab a bowl from the cupboard and prepare myself a nice meal of corn flakes and boiled water. I know that today is going to pass. Worrying is out of the question. But even then, I feel anxiety rush into my head and tell me "Today you will get picked!"

 **Samuel Gertin (16) - District 8**

"Hey wee guy. Reaping days today!" I wake up from a nightmare and find myself in a pool of sweat. I try and calm myself, but I can't stop thinking about what's happening today. The Reaping. I force myself to take deep breaths. In then out. In then out. I repeat this cycle for a few minutes. Finally, my pulse beats at a semi-normal pace.

I walk through my kitchen and into my little brothers room. He's still asleep, his thumb firmly planted between his lips. He's small for a nine year old. Both mentally and physically. I brush his hair out of his eyes and whisper, "hey little guy." I need to make it through the day without getting reaped. I need to. For Caleb.

 **Bella Arthaway (17) - District 10**

Today is a new day, I ponder to myself. What dangers lie ahead? I pray that none are. For both my sakes, my parents sakes and my sisters sakes. I need to be strong and fight the fear away. For if I am chosen to be a tribute in the 61st annual Hunger Games, I need to be confident and not let my family know that I'm too scared to breathe.

This years hunger games will be brutish. I know because last year's was a letdown. The actual games lasted for 26 days and only 7 tributes died in the bloodbath. The next death occurred on the 4th day. I heard that the head gamemaker was sacked and there will be a new one for this games. Let's just hope he/she won't have to portray my dead face on a hologram.


	2. Chapter 2 - Reapings

**Reapings**

 **Faren Taylar (16) - District 3**

I pull on my skirt, and brush my hair with gentle strokes. Reaping starts in 5 minutes. I need to go. I call to my mum, to tell her I'm heading off to the square. She replies in a worried tone. "Don't fret my dear, you won't be picked I'm sure!" I wish that she was right.

I wince as the needle is inserted into my tender skin. I amble my way over to the 16 year old girls section. Our escort, a short, stocky woman with long purple hair struts forward to the microphone. Her voice booms across the square as she rambles on about the dark days and the old panem. When the videos and speeches are finally over, she coughs and announces that she will be selecting the female tribute for district 3. I suddenly feel my palms slick with sweat. She won't pick me, I think. She walks back to the mic and unfold the clean white strip of paper. She pauses for what seems like forever. "The female tribute for district 3 in the 61st Annual Hunger Games will be... Faren Taylar!" My face whitens as I watch all the eyes in the square put my face in their crosshairs. I nervously shamble my way up to the stage. I'm just standing next to her as she calls out the male tributes name. "Amoll Zesterl!" I shake hands with the black wavy haired boy. I close my eyes and just wish that it would all be over.

 **Jesper Hathe (13) - District 6**

Dread. It's forcing itself into my skin. My hands shake uncontrollably as the escort, a long-faced woman with a thin frame calls out the name of the female tribute. "Beatrice Cestern!" A tall willowy girl makes her way up from the 17 year old section. "And for the boys, "Jesper Hathe!" I wince as her words cut through me like a knife. The crowd of 13 year olds part as I begin my slow painful walk to the stage. Some of the kids look away in disgust, as they do when a young one like me is chosen. At some times of the year, bad luck can ruin your day. Today however, it can ruin your life.

 **Kate Loland (15) - District 9**

"Kate Loland!" The old yellow haired woman reads out as she unfolds her piece of perfectly white parchment. I choke down tears as I stroll up to the stage. I must appear confident, for I know that sponsors are already looking at me, and in a way, the Games has already begun. She booms into the microphone. "Xavier Mastermill!" My eyes dart to the ashen faced boy who silently makes his way out from the 18 year old boy section. Tall and strong, I already know he could be a threat in the games. I make sure not to give this away. We exchange a handshake as the escort booms into her michrophone. I try not to look into the Xavier's dark blue eyes. Appearing weak is not good in front of fellow tributes as well as sponsors. I hope he can't tell that inside I've given up. I'm dead.

 **Matthew Black (17) - District 12**

I pat my little brother on the back as he steps into the 12 year old section. This is his first Reapings. I want him to be confident that it's not be his last. Or mine. I attempt to appear confident as I shrug off the pain of the needle inserted in my forearm. Our escort then proceeds to begin the schedule of the day. The old world, the Dark days, I've heard it before. Too soon she's calling out the name of the female tribute. "Piper Noffet!" A short blond haired girl stands frozen in the 14 year old section. I try to keep my mask of confidence on as I hear the boys name called out. Its "Matthew Black!" I laugh. It's not me! It can't be! Theres a mistake I think. This is just a bad dream. But slowly, it begins to dawn on me. I'm the male tribute for District 12 in the 61st annual Hunger Games. Theres no escaping this ruthless fact. I stride my way to the front, somehow maintain a fairly calm face. This is it. The deadliest games in the world are here again and I am one of the players.


	3. Chapter 3 - Train Rides

**The Train Rides**

 **Kronos Dethispher (18) - District 2**

Ugh! I think to myself as my district partner Amber cries to her parents. I simply told mine that no farewells were needed, considering I would be back in two weeks or less. I will make sure of that. I comb my hands through my short cropped hair and sigh. I want to get into the games as soon as possible or I think I might die of boredom first. Finally stupid Amber has said goodbye and we are whisked away by peacekeepers.

A short time later we are on the train. I stroll around the magnificent sections, taking in the riches of the capitol. They make even my house look bad. And this, I remember, is just the train. Wait till I get to the actual Capitol where they have everything. But first, I need to do something. I ask a maid where I can find a TV. She points me to my room, in which is a huge 120-inch screen. I grab the remote, jump onto the bed and begin to scroll through the channels until I find what I'm looking for. The other districts Reapings.

First, I watch District 1's Reapings. Slim, sexy looking girl approaches from 1. Her name is Orphiness. The boy is a mountain, muscles almost my size. He chuckles when he gets to the stage, commenting that he will be the victor, easy. I pause the recording and laugh. Well mate, you haven't seen the District 2 Reapings then, have you? I know that I'm the best in these games, and it's me who's getting out of that arena alive.

 **Nicole Lyven (15) - District 4**

I know, it's wrong. No one volunteered for me. I'm not a career, I wasn't accepted into the academy. And now, no one has volunteered, even though I know many girls are so eager to get into these games. I cry into my mothers shoulder as she pats me on the back, "there-there Nicole it's going to be alright." She knows in her heart, that it will not be alright. I'm not good with weapons and I'm not skilled at surviving. My hobbies include writing and hair styling, and I know that neither of those skills help you in a Game where people kill each other. My last words to my Mum is "I'm coming back!"

The train we are escorted to is beautiful in its interior, and modern in it's exterior. Hey, if I'm gonna die in an arena in front of Panem then I may as well enjoy myself while I can. I gorge myself on muffins and scones left out on large tables, reserved just for the two tributes and there mentors and escort. I haven't actually talked to my mentor yet, I only saw him at the Reapings. I decide to retire to my Room and watch some of the other Reapings. They will tell me how tough my competition is going to be.

By the looks of things, the competition is very tough. I am amazed by how strong and dangerous the careers look from Districts 1 & 2\. District 3 is slightly less scary, with a pair of semi-competent tributes who look like they have missed a meal before. District 4 is appalling, but that's because of me and not Jake Giten, my Career partner. District 5 is interesting mainly because of how different the two tributes are. The girl is small and weepy. Laura, that's her name. The boy on the other hand, is an 18-year-old bull with well defined muscles and a face of stone. He merely grunts as the two are carried of into the justice building. After this, none of the tributes make an impression on me. District 6 and 7 give two mediocre looking tributes, and District 6 also gives a small boy. District 8 makes me cry because the boy who is chosen, Samuel Gertin, gives a small boy a kiss on the top of his head before he gets taken away. The small boy then begins to scream and is only calmed by his mother. District 9 is similar to district 5, where a mediocre girl is chosen but a large older boy is chosen as well. District 10 is mediocre. District 11 as well. District 12 however, catches my eye. The boy who is chosen says a heartbreaking farewell to a 12 year old boy and his mother. I suddenly feel very tired. Too much sadness I guess. Before long, I break into a deep sleep where nobody goes to the Reapings, and there's no such thing as the Hunger Games...

 **Bonnie Ricot (16) - District 7**

Somehow, the train does not impress me. As I step on, I take in its beauty, then realize there is none. Apart from lots of food and hot showers, there's nothing in this train that really leaves me amazed. I'm exhausted from the Reapings and the farewells to my family. I know that I'm going to die in these Games, so I want to spend the last week of my life in luxury. Which I will.

I approach my district partner, Llyod Evony and ask him how he feels about the train. He replies with a short, "It's nice." I know that he's sadder than I am because he had to leave a family that actually cared about him. My Mother was a witch, who would slap me if I didn't make her tea in time. My Father was nicer, but he still hit me when I burnt a meal, or forgot my homeowork. I had no other siblings. My parents were all I had. Llyod on the other hand probably had nice parents. I know he had a sister, while I had nothing. I try and let him no this through eye contact but he was getting it. I was fine with that. I retired to my room to have a rest. After all, in a weeks time a rest could mean death.

 **Will Gordon (17) - District 11**

I weep in despair as I am parted from my Mother. She's the greatest thing in the world to me and I have loved all my life. So, now I'm being forced apart from her. I yell at the peacekeepers to let me have 5 minutes, just one last talk about how I love her. But no, the peacekeepers roughly turn me in the opposite direction of the Justice Building and force me to walk. Soon, I'm on the train. I don't care about how nice it is,

Soon, I'm on the train. I don't care about how nice it is, at least not at the moment. I'm too busy thinking about my Mother. So busy, that I barely hear Thyla Mator, my district partner, ask me how I'm feeling. I try and answer with positivity, but all I can produce is a slightly strangled, "yeah I'm great!" She looks at me in confusion. "Don't worry, I'll be fine tomorrow." I try and say this a bit nicer, so she can't hear my silent tears as I run to my bedroom. I throw myself onto the bed. I should probably watch the other District Reapings and see what I'm up against, but for now, I'm preoccupied. When sleep finally comes, my eyes are closed before I can say no. Tomorrow, I'm going to figure it all out. Tomorrow...


	4. Chapter 4 - The Prep Teams

**The Prep Teams**

 **Amoll Zesterl (16) - District 3**

This is it. The Capitol. I take inhale as I survey the Capitol from my trains window. I've never seen anything so beautiful. Huge spiraling silver towers litter the skyline, as well as hundreds of smaller blocks and apartments. Last night I could barely sleep. Dreams of previous Hunger Games and the dark days made my night a restless one. I tried to sleep in this morning, but the prospect of seeing the Capitol for the first time made me excited. I haven't talked to my mentor or my district partner yet, but I'm sure I'll get to see them when they wake up. The capitol has just disappeared behind the wall of a tunnel or something when I hear "you're up early." I know from the sound of the voice that it must be my mentor, Gabriel. I turn to take him in. Short, stocky with long black hair that's braided. He stares at me as well, summing up what he has to work with. After 5 minutes of silence, he says, "you are going to be getting off soon." I'm slightly confused as to whether he means the train or the games. I decide he means the former. "I guess. Do you have any advice for me?" He looks at me for a second, then replies in a groggy tone. "Don't piss off your prep team."

It's not as easy as you think. His small instruction is turning out be quite hard to complete. For a start, the 3 members of my team are absolute nut heads. They laugh childish things like my voice and my hairy body. "Oh how ape-like you are." I want to punch them. Finally, after 3 excruciatingly painful hours, I'm ready for my stylist. Turns out she isn't any better. At first glances, she says, "well you're not as handsome as I was hoping for." She sounds truly distressed. I retort, "I hope I pass your standards." She mutters something inaudible, then gets to work. In 4 hours, I'm going to be on a chariot riding in front of Panem. Let's hope I don't mess up.

 **Zac Lyall (18) - District 5**

I groan as my weird, slightly creepy prep team strip of the old marks of dirt that have been stuck to my kneecaps since primary school. I hope that this will end soon. I can't wait to see my chariot costume. This is my one of my biggest chances to get sponsors impressed. The only way I'm going to that is if I'm ready. And part of that process, sadly, involves me being stripped naked and plucked and polished until I'm practically perfect. My stylist, a middle-aged spiky brown haired man named Kordan takes me through what I'm going to be wearing for the chariot rides. A magnificant green suit that represents electricity, as my district is power, is lying before me. Huge grey lightning bolts are printed across it. I can't wait to be dressed in it.

I learn that my stylist is new, and I'm his first ever tribute. He says that I will be a great starting tribute. I just don't like the way he writes me off, implying that I will be dead soon. I know I stand a good chance, and I want everyone to know it. This year isn't just going to be about the careers. This year, they actually have a challenge. I'm going to make sure of it.

 **Sarah Ilter (15) - District 8**

This is it. I'm meeting my prep team. Even though this shouldn't be that important, I feel like I'm truly special. I want to focus on spending my last few days in a perfect world. That I am in right now. I follow each and every instruction they give me. Stripping down to nude. Easy. Letting them rip off the hair of my body. No problem. I'm not even worried when they say that they might need to peel a bit of worn skin off. I will enjoy this because I know that it's all just making me look stunning. My stylist, an older, gold-haired women by the name of Annabelle, shows me my chariot costume. Beauty is a word to basic to describe what I look at. Intriguing patterns of fine wool and a background of soft leather make my costume unforgettable. I relish the moment when I'm allowed to try it on. I'm suddenly a little nervous. Meeting the whole world isn't as easy as you think. Especially because the people who are going to be watching me, may or may not save my life in the arena...

 **Piper Noffet (14) - District 12**

I'm scared. Stripping down naked isn't easy you know. Especially in front of these freaks. I'm not particularly picky about appearance considering I come from a District where food isn't always on the table. Back home, I enjoyed cooking because it was something I needed to do to survive. But even so, I don't want these strange people to look at my privates. Too late! They've grabbed my pants and tugged them off. I scream in protest, but then one of them injects me with some sort of drug. I feel my eyelids close as I fall into slumber...

When I wake up, the prep team is gone and in their place is a young handsome man, with relatively no makeup on, with the exception of a bit of highlighter around his eyebrows. I listen to his soft voice as he explains what I'm going to be in as I ride in a chariot and make a fool of myself in front of all of Panem. A baggy miners suit is laid before, me. The headlamp has an interesting design that appears to be a coal lump. But apart from that, the outfit is hideous. I'm so worried that he's going to be putting me in this when he tells me that this is last years suit. He wants to assure me that I won't be wearing anything normal. Instead, I'm going in a brilliant black suit that shines in the light of the room. It's design, texture, and colour is perfect. I couldn't want anything more. "Thank you... I don't believe I know your name?"

"David. Call me Dave."


	5. Chapter 5 - Chariot Rides

**The Chariot Rides**

 **Orphiness Milne (17) - District 1**

This it. This is my one chance to make first impressions. This is my chance to shine. And no less, because my suit actually shimmers when I move in it, because of a reflective oil my stylist put on it. I beam my biggest smile as our chariot comes out into the city. Panem loves us! The cheers, the cries, I grab roses as they are flung at me. I return the love I'm receiving kisses, things that the Capitol people go berzerk for. Suddenly, however, it isn't just us. I can feel it because the crowd is chanting a different name. District 2! They are trying to outshine us! Well, I'm not going to have it. I yell out to the crowd, "your all so beautiful!" Only a handful of people even hear my words over the yells and screams as district 4 come out.

By the end of the ride, I'm fuming. My one chance to look magnificent, and the other districts, even the other careers had the gall to take the spotlight. Just you wait and see. I'm going to enjoy killing each and every one of them when we get into the arena.

 **Jake Giten (16) - District 4**

I relish the moment when my chariot is released. The crowd goes wild as they see my stunning outfit, a green scaled suit with a fish tail at the back of it. I wave at the crazed citizens and put on a hugely welcomed smile. I know District 1 won't be happy that the attention is coming off them and onto us. That's not our fault. We just look amazing, and the citizens know it. As we head up the track, I survey the other tribute chariots. District 1 looks fabulous, but next to nothing when compared with us. That goes the same for ditrict 2. Distrcit 3 is just a pair of scrawny kids, wearing some sort of electronic outfit. I know they will be about the same as the rest of the districts behind us. No good losers.

By the time we reach the circle of chariots, everyone know who the clear winner out of this event was. We shone upon everyone else. I want to let them all know it.

 **Beatrice Cestern (17) - District 6**

Fear shoots through me like the games had already begun. If I messed this up, my failure would be broadcasted to all of Panem. I would get no sponsors and die a painful death in the arena. I know I have to be one step of the game. So I hoist myself onto my chariot, wave to the crowds and show off my mediocre looking outfit. It's a blue outfit with a grey headdress. I'm not sure what my stupid stylist was thinking, but it certainly doesn't feel memorable. And that's what I need to be to even have a chance in these Games. Memorable. Unforgettable.

 **Somber Gapert (15) - District 10**

Smile and wave. That's my only instruction, so I think I can do this without messing up. My stylist put me in a cow outfit. Ah well, it could be worse. I could be naked, for all I know. I should be grateful for what she's put me in.

I give the crowds what they want. Kisses, claps, and waves. I can't go wrong. When I reach the circle, I feel like I made some sort of a splash. Even President Snow has given me a look. Possibly he might even root for me. I know that I'm good. But am I good enough for the Hunger Games. I gues I'll find out.


End file.
